


A Different Atonement

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Shadowhunters Episode Tie-Ins [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Magnus, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e16: Day of Atonement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Feels, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Sub Jace, Threesome - M/M/M, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Set after episode 2x16! Alec is so not pleased with what Jace did and Magnus is more than happy to deliver the punishment.





	A Different Atonement

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || A Different Atonement || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: A Different Atonement – How to Make Jace Regret (In the Best Kind of Ways)

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), BDSM, spanking, hurt/comfort, fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Set after episode 2x16 "Day of Atonement" in my on-going season 2B with Malace series! When Magnus got back from the Seelie Court, he has one reckless boyfriend to deal with.

**A Different Atonement**

_How to Make Jace Regret (In the Best Kind of Ways)_

Magnus frowned curiously, one eyebrow arched high. "Honestly, I can't even leave you alone for one day, can I? One council meeting at the Seelie Court and _you_ run off to Idris."

He punctuated each word with a hard, sharp slap placed on Jace's ass. The blonde squirmed and whimpered softly. His ass was already dark-red. Occasionally, Jace would look up and try use his damn puppy-pout on Alec, attempting to convince his parabatai to save him.

"Why do you think the pout will work on me, Jace?", asked Alec unimpressed, arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at his squirming parabatai. "You _lied_ to me."

"B—Because you're the head of the Institute!", tried Jace to justify as Magnus smacked another harsh spank on his ass. "A—Ah! I couldn't tell you! It'd have put you into an awkward situation!"

"Bullshit", growled Alec and Magnus had the feeling the archer was currently itching to spank Jace himself. "So you just decided to take your sister and portal to Idris without even assessing the _dangers_ that place could bear?! I had to send Izzy and Lydia after you because as the damn head of the Institute I couldn't just abandon my post and go after you, regardless of how much _I wanted to_."

Alec was gritting his teeth as he started pacing their bedroom. Magnus increasing the spanking on his archer's behalf. He knew _he_ was already upset with Jace, but he couldn't imagine what Alec must have gone through, not knowing where his parabatai was, if he was safe.

"I'm _fine_!", exclaimed Jace just to whimper at a particularly hard slap. "I mean, I _would_ be fine if our sadistic warlock would just stop spanking me!"

Magnus huffed and placed another spank. "Sweetheart, we talked about this. When our relationship grew, when we added the BDSM element, one of our golden rules was that, even though we keep bedroom and field separated, you recklessly throwing your life away will _still_ be punished. And going through an unstable portal without knowing if it even worked, just to end up at a lake that causes hallucinations where rouge werewolves live, to maybe find Valentine all on your own with your sister, without any backup or anyone even knowing where you went – you're impossible."

A row of hard smacks was placed on Jace's increasingly hot growing butt, making the blonde squirm and whimper. Alec frowned displeased as he watched, his own ass slowly growing more than uncomfortably sore thanks to their bond. But Jace really needed to learn his lesson.

"I'm sorry", whispered Jace, voice rough but honest.

"Are you though?", asked Magnus harshly as he continued spanking Jace.

"Not for running off and trying to find Valentine", growled Jace. " _But_ for not... telling you. F—For worrying you. I love you. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

Heaving a sigh, Magnus gently adjusted Jace in his lap, pulling him close against his chest and burying his nose in the golden-blonde hair to gently kiss Jaces head. Alec grunted as he sat down next to his lovers, gently kissing Magnus' cheek before slapping Jace's ass once for good measure, making the blonde yelp and glare. Though the glare was heavily ineffective because Jace was also pouting in that nearly irresistible way of his. Alec, still glaring, leaned in to kiss him.

"We love you. We worry for you. If... If something would happen to you and I couldn't even be there to _try_ and help you, it would kill me", whispered Alec, voice rough and pained.

"I'm sorry", mumbled Jace embarrassed, ducking his head. "I am. I just... I just..."

He buried his face in Magnus' chest, clinging onto the warlock's silken shirt. Magnus frowned concerned and looked up to lock eyes with an equally frowning Alec while Jace was shaking in his arms. Normally, spankings had Jace pushed into pouting and being very affectionate and cuddly, but so far they had never been enough to make the blonde _cry_.

"Sweetheart?", asked Magnus very gently.

"H—He's alive", whispered Jace breathlessly, clinging even harder onto Magnus.

And no, this was not about the spanking. Alec looked at Magnus a little helplessly as he reached out to engulf his parabatai in a tight, protective hug. Jace whimpered as he clung onto them both.

"Jace? What's wrong?", asked Alec confused. "What... did you find?"

He knew they had brought back a ton of old notebooks and Jace had insisted on going through them right away, leaving Alec to head home to Magnus alone and inform their warlock of what had happened. Jace had been kind of out of it when he had returned home.

"Jonathan. The... _real_ Jonathan", whispered Jace as he slowly calmed down.

He had his feet in Alec's lap, fingers clawed into Alec's shirt as he still sat on Magnus' lap. Magnus felt his heart sink at that. They knew that the reveal that Jace was a Herondale had served a low blow of the kind not many seemed to even grasp. The whole last name issue hadn't been new, Jace had always been torn between being a Wayland or a Lightwood, but then things got more complicated and he started to wonder if he was a Fairchild – no, wait, Fray now, wasn't it – or truly a Morgenstern. Sure, now he was a Herondale, but then there was the reveal that not only was Jonathan Christopher the name belonging to the son of Valentine and Jocelyn, no, on top of that he had literally been stolen from his mother's womb before he even had a name. Magnus and Alec knew that in his darkest hours, Jace was even doubting if he was a real person.

" _You_ are the real Jonathan, our real Jonathan. Jonathan Christopher Herondale. Our Jace. You may not be Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, but that doesn't make you any less _you_ ", whispered Magnus gently but firmly, kissing the top of Jace's head.

"What do you mean he's alive?", asked Alec, eyebrows knitted as he gently grasped Jace's hands.

"The notebooks", whispered Jace in a shallow voice, eyes closed as he relished in the warmth of his lovers' embrace. "They were... logs. On his experiments. Journals on the progress and complications he encountered with his two guinea pigs – Jonathan Christopher Herondale and Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. He... never even bothered giving me my own name." Jace paused and Magnus used the opportunity to change them all into comfortable pajamas. "I thought, after... after I learned that I'm not actually Clary's brother, that I'm not actually Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, that... that he had abducted me to _replace_ his son." Jace took a shaky breath, snuggling more up to his lovers who were still hugging him from both sides. "I mean, being a replacement like... like parents buying a new dog and giving it the same name as the dead dog so the kids won't notice the family pet has died, that sucked too. But this? Being a... a nameless guinea pig...? A _failed experiment_. He said that. In his last entry before faking his death. That I'm a failed experiment. That I was useless, had no purpose. Showed no potential."

"Damn was the bastard wrong", whispered Alec against Jace's hair. "You're the strongest Shadowhunter I ever met. You're an amazing fighter and the best parabatai I could ask for, but even more than that, love. And... Izzy and Lydia, they told me you activated a rune without your stele."

"I... Yeah", whispered Jace hoarsely, looking up at Alec with large eyes.

"I for my part think that you not showing your potential as a child was the best that could have happened, my angel", whispered Magnus gently, caressing Jace's hair. "He would have had years more to... hurt you. You would have never ended up with the Lightwoods."

"So what, being a failure is my biggest success?", snorted Jace, laughing despite himself.

"What can I say", sighed Magnus dramatically. "You never do things the way you should."

"That is true", agreed Alec playfully, kissing Jace briefly. "You know, Lyd and Iz also said that when you activated your rune, that your... your eyes glowed pure golden."

"They did?", asked Jace surprised, looking up at his parabatai.

"Yeah. Lydia said that it looked scarily beautiful", chuckled Alec amused.

Jace blinked a couple of times before he turned to Magnus and grinned cockily. "Guess you're not the only one in this relationship who can flash pretty golden eyes now, Mag."

"You copycat", huffed Magnus amused and flipped Jace's nose.

"Aw, and here I thought I was a puppy", teased Jace as he leaned in for a kiss with Magnus.

"Well, but copypuppy doesn't... No, actually, it does roll off the tongue nicely", hummed Magnus.

"You're both ridiculous", snorted Alec and rolled his eyes at his lovers.

Jace yawned widely and buried his face in his parabatai's chest while Magnus laid a hand in Alec's neck and pulled the archer into a gentle brief kiss. Alec sighed and relaxed into the warmth of his lovers. Today had been emotionally draining for him, not knowing where Jace was, if he was safe.

"I think... we all deserve some rest after the day we've had", suggested Alec gently.

Before Alec had even finished the sentence, Jace was out cold. The ordeal – both physically and emotionally – had been too much. And Alec had guessed so. Clary had caught him before she rushed off, saying something about checking on Simon because he had some big family get-together and had been so nervous about it. She had told Alec how much this trip had affected Jace. Not that Alec needed Clary to tell him that because he knew best how his parabatai was feeling (yet there was a certain warm affection at the notion of Jace having someone else to fuss and worry about him, that Clary cared as deeply about Jace as Jace cared about her).

"You haven't even asked about the meeting", accused Magnus lightly.

"Because we're _boyfriends_ here", whispered Alec softly as he leaned up to kiss him. "I love you. When I suggested to separate romantic relationship and professional relationship, I didn't just say that to benefit _me_. I... know this is hard for you too, being between two fronts like that. I'm not using our personal relationship to make you tell me something I'm... not yet to know, not without _you_ being put on the spot. And honestly... right now, I care so much more about Jace and what damage Valentine is doing by being free... Which I shouldn't, because I'm the head of the Institute."

"But you are also his parabatai and his lover", reminded Magnus gently, trailing his lips down Alec's neck. "You are entitled to worry about him. I worry about him too."

"Jace... has been doing good. Following orders, not going on secret solo missions anymore", sighed Alec. "Honestly, I can't tell if it's because of the _order_ he followed from his grandmother – or about her in general – or if it's about Valentine being free, messing with Jace's mind."

"All of the above", suggested Magnus gently, running his fingers through Alec's hair. "Oh, we did get ourselves quite the troubled little sub there, didn't we?"

He looked at Jace with a pained smile and Alec mirrored the expression. "But I honestly think that this... has been helping him. Strict and clear rules and a firm dom to serve the punishment."

He grinned at Magnus and kissed the warlock at that, making Magnus laugh a little. With a last look at both his lovers did Alec snuggle up more to Magnus and finally find some peace for the day too.

_~*~ The End ~*~  
_

**Author's Note:**

> They're all such fluff-pieces of cuddles, I figured I'd mix this up a little. And Magnus and Alec being tired of Jace recklessly running head-first into danger is A Thing. So is Jace having an identity crisis! :D
> 
> Honestly. I was pretty pleased with this episode. I mean, them only sending Isabelle after them was ridiculous, really, considering that was the most solid lead on Valentine - no, wait, backtracking; it was already ridiculous that the Clave didn't sanction the portal for Jace. What. The. Fuck. "Hey, guys, I'm the boy raised by Valentine. I'm the one who knows him best. He has this hiding spot where we went when I was a kid. How about we check there instead of mindlessly searching all of New York?" and they went "LOL nope", or what...?
> 
> Also disappointed that we didn't get to see Lydia again yet. I had hopes, what with Idris getting involved. When the Clave sent someone again, I had hopes it'd be Lydia again. Instead... Robert...? Really? I mean, aside from "Lightwood family drama", it literally served no logical purpose to send him. Honestly. (Not to mention this fucking ridiculous notion of right away replacing their leader EVERY time something doesn't go smoothly? Uhm? How is it supposed to work out if no boss even gets an adjustment period...? You literally went through Robert/Maryse, Lydia, Aldertree, Imogen, Jace and Alec in only two seasons so far...)
> 
> I have plans of involving Lydia and Izzy more in the next one. Regardless of what the episode is going to be like :D But I'm pretty busy this week, so turning this one into a longer thing... not possible, I'm afraid
> 
> And can we take a second to talk about how hot it looks when Jace flashes golden eyes? Like? Yes, please? More? xD
> 
> But damn. I want to explore Idris! I'm stupidly hooked on the notion that Idris is physically located at the three-country point between Swiss, France and Germany, because that is literally where I live. So I was hoping it'd be kinda Black Forest-y. And it is. And I'm happy about that. I mean. It makes sense to put your Fairy Tale Realm into the vicinicty of my beautiful home :D


End file.
